Batman First Blood
by Stroke Sigma
Summary: No me van los sumarios, pero bueno (?). Este es el primer cap, acortado, de un fic que tengo escrito a mano.
1. Este es el menor de mis problemas

Bien, esto es parte del primer capítulo de unos cincuenta y tantos capítulos que tengo escritos en una libreta. Principalmente me baso en los cómics y en algunos datos de películas y/o series. Está escrito en primera persona y lo que variará es que usaré también otros personajes para narrar este fic.

* * *

><p>Lo trágico no es la bala, sino lo que trae consigo, dolor y pérdida. En algunos casos, es la llamada a la locura.<p>

La sangre, en conjunto con la nieve que habría alegrado la calle en otras circunstancias, parecía una obra de arte moderno creada por un psicópata, nada más lejos de la realidad a ojos de este. Lancé una última mirada al cadáver antes de ser interrumpido por un impaciente detective que, como siempre, no podía mantener la boca cerrada por mucho tiempo. -Batsy... ¿Ves? En momentos como este me encanta tener una vida. Es una mierda, pero es mi vida.- Y con ese absurdo comentario, muy suave para lo que solía decir, Bullock hizo referencia al indigente que yacía muerto en la nieve. Ese "sin techo" era la sexta víctima asesinada en esa semana. Ignorando a Harvey, me escabullí cuando me dio la espalda. No tardé en fundirme con las sombras y, gracias a la ayuda de la batgarra, emprendí una huida rápida hacia el tejado más cercano.

Una vez en el tejado, dirigí mi mirada en dirección a la escena del crimen, repasando mentalmente el modus operandi de los villanos más conocidos. Deduje sin mucho esfuerzo de quién se trataba. Claro que no sería tan fácil dar con el autor de los crímenes así como así, pero al menos ya tenía algo por donde empezar. Ciertamente y aunque no lo admitiría frente a nadie, estaba cansado. Día tras día siempre había salido a defender lo que creía correcto para los demás, pero no para mi. De todas maneras, sabía que no podría habituarme jamás a una vida que dejase de lado el traje de murciélago, por lo que dejé a un lado mis preocupaciones mientras tomaba impulso para saltar del tejado.

Rozando el tejido de la capa con los guantes, esta se desplegó cuando inicié el descenso. Conforme recorría aquellas azoteas, escrutando las sombras, recordé que no era el único depredador en esa ciudad de pecado, y mucho menos el más feroz. Para mi suerte, no creía que nadie más estuviese de cacería, no aquella noche. Claro que siempre podía equivocarme. Como solía decir el Joker, mejor no decir nada hasta estar seguro de poder ser el último hombre en pie, el de la mayor sonrisa. Por una vez, le di la razón en ese aspecto.

Durante mi recorrido inicial, no encontré gran cosa aparte de unos cuantos traficantes que no opusieron gran resistencia. Raro era el día en el que la ciudad no era asolada por maníacos deseosos de llamar su atención, como el Joker o Riddler. Otros, sin duda los más comunes, se contentaban con causar estragos y arramplar con lo primero que veían.

La batgarra se ancló perfectamente en una cornisa, permitiéndome un agarre perfecto. Lástima que, en pleno descenso, la oscuridad se adueñó de mi mente, algo irónico a decir verdad.

La primera bocanada de aire que tomé me resultó angosta, pero a la vez indicador de la vida. Me incorporé levemente, apoyando uno de los codos en el suelo. Me llevé una de las manos a la cabeza, consciente de que podía estar en un grave peligro. En un primer momento, no me di cuenta del dolor que recorría mi cuerpo. Cuando intenté levantarme, la cosa fue muy diferente. Un ligero quejido escapó de mis labios. Al menos, estaba vivo. Eso había sido un aviso, ¿Quizás el inicio de un "juego"? —¿Mr. Bruce?— Reconocí esa voz de inmediato, era una de las únicas personas a las que confiaría mi vida por completo. No contesté, no en un primer momento, estaba demasiado confuso para ello. Alfred volvió a hablar, preguntándome si me encontraba bien. Ambos sabíamos la respuesta. —No estoy muerto.— Con ello quise comunicarle que nada de lo que dijese podría hacerme retirarme esa noche de aquella cruzada que había comenzado tiempo atrás. —Ya me parecía a mi, Mr. Bruce, no recordaba que hubiese una ouija en la Batcave. De todas maneras, señor, encontré un compuesto en su sangre, ya se puede hacer idea de lo que le hizo caer.— Asentí, levantándome completamente a pesar del dolor que se apoderaba de mis músculos a cada movimiento. Había sido una buena caída.

—Si hubiesen querido matarme, no estaría hablando contigo.— La lista de quehaceres se volvía más densa por momentos. Primero, tenía que localizar al asesino que segaba las vidas de aquellos inocentes dejando una marca característica. Segundo, encargarse del tirador que, con total seguridad, quería llamar mi atención.

Fue escaso el tiempo que tardé en volver a las andadas, apenas unos segundos. Segundos valiosos a mi parecer pues, mientras me retrasaba, ellos podían volver a actuar.

Una hora más tarde, parcialmente despejado tras el pequeño accidente, establecí contacto visual con un conocido mafioso que, dada su posición, sabía donde estaba la persona a la que buscaba. El susodicho hombre era alto, rondando el metro ochenta y cinco centímetros de altura, no era excesivamente grueso, aunque descuidaba su apariencia demasiado. Vestía ropas holgadas y tenía el aspecto de estar pasando por la crisis de los cuarenta. El mafioso, también conocido por el nombre de Matthew M. Rodgers, hizo una seña y varios "_gorilas_" se acercaron para cubrirlo. Cuando lo creí oportuno, hice acto de aparición cual mago en el escenario.

Me lancé desde lo alto del edificio y usé su capa para disminuir la velocidad poco antes de pisar el suelo. Aterricé frente a mis enemigos, ninguna sonrisa, ni burlona ni sincera, se veía plasmada en mi rostro. —¿Y Zsasz? Responded.— A primera vista, los matones no se vieron muy intimidados, pero la cosa cambió cuando volví a hablar. —No tengo paciencia. Si tan seguros estáis de querer acabar en un hospital, atacadme, no estoy de humor.— Mi voz, manipulada para infundir terror en los criminales asustadizos y preservar mi identidad, los hizo retroceder. Matt emprendió una huida rápida que no llegó a más gracias a que uno de mis batarangs dio en el blanco, su pie. Consciente del tiempo que tenía, neutralicé a sus tres acompañantes rápidos movimientos.

Con aquella mano de obra tan barata quitada de en medio, caminé con lentitud hacia Matt, que se hallaba sentado en el suelo, aterrorizado. Lo tomé de las solapas del traje, alzándolo y aproximándolo a mi rostro. Aquello fue suficiente para hacerlo hablar. Me dio una dirección clara seguida de una amenaza hacia mi persona no muy bien formulada.

Me dirigí a aquella dirección, no sorprendiéndome mucho de lo que encontré allí. Una nota.

_Las respuestas que buscas no las encontrarás aquí, más otra cosa tengo que decir. Caballero de negra armadura, en Wonder City se resolverán todas tus dudas._

Analicé el papel y los trazos de este, llegando a la conclusión de que no podía ser rastreado. Quien lo había mandado se tomó su tiempo para despistarlo.

Wonder City... Hasta ahí me había llevado aquel anónimo tan "optimista" respecto a mis probabilidades. Al adentrarme en aquellas ruinas solo conocidas por escasos criminales, sonreí de lado. Observé el entorno con cuidado, percatándome de que allí no se encontraba únicamente la persona a quien buscaba. Mis ojos no daban crédito a quien acompañaba a Zsasz, pero Gotham, cuna de las "casualidades", siempre tenía sorpresas con las que deleitar a todos sus habitantes. Al encontrarme cerca de ellos, lancé una bomba de humo en dirección a su posición. Estalló segundos después, nublando parcialmente la vista de mis enemigos. Aprovechando la coyuntura, me dirigí a su posición con ayuda de la batgarra y una viga especialmente resistente. Con Zsasz fue fácil. Con _Onomatopeia, _no tanto_. _El metahumano, dotado de una fuerza acorde a su estatus, logró asestarme una puñalada que arrancó un gemido ronco de mis labios. Onomatopoeia se giró con intención de huir, como si no hubiese estado interesado en mi y yo no estuviese presente.

Alargando la mano para alcanzar mi cinturón, conseguí sacar uno de los localizadores para lanzárselo al otro enmascarado antes de que pudiese abandonar la estancia.

Llevé una mano en dirección a la herida, controlando mi respiración para calmarme. No tenía sentido ir en su busca sin aclarar mi mente, solo daría palos de ciego. _Click. _Escuché el movimiento del percutor del revólver y solo tuve tiempo de observar el rostro de mi adversario momentos antes de la detonación del arma.

* * *

><p>Dedicado a mi Fus Ro Dah porque la amo 3<p> 


	2. Tiene que existir un botón para eso

_Este epi está contado desde el punto de vista de un pj muy conocido y... Bueno, ya no sé qué más decir._

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué pasaba en Gotham City? Es decir, ¿Qué propiciaba que esa ciudad tuviese un índice de criminalidad que sobrepasaba con creces el que se consideraba normal? La escoria y la inmundicia se acumulaban en sus calles al anochecer. Ladrones de poca monta, psicópatas, sociópatas, esquizofrénicos, auténticos locos, excéntricos... ¡Esa era la fauna que reinaba cuando la oscuridad se alzaba recorriendo todos y cada uno de los siniestros rincones de la funesta ciudad! Nadie estaba a salvo, todos podían sucumbir ante los dementes y, los que sobrevivían, solían enloquecer. Sin embargo, alguien aportaba un "rayo de luz" a la ciudad, cierta persona se escapaba cada noche para impartir su propia justicia; actuaba al margen de la ley y regía su conducta mediante sus propios códigos morales. <em>

_Volviendo a los desviados... ¿No se merecían una cosa mejor que ser apaleados y encerrados? Muchos de ellos se vieron arrastrados a ese modo de vida. Médicos, psicólogos e incluso policías. Alguien, con toda probabilidad les había robado su vida, sus posesiones más preciadas y cuando estos estaban desesperados, les asestaron "el golpe mortal". Otros habían tenido que soportar eso desde su infancia: Rechazados por todo el mundo, reprimidos hasta la saciedad, victimas de abusos por parte de sus progenitores o marginados por el hecho de tener una malformación física. Cuando esas personas necesitaban ayuda todo el mundo les dio la espalda y decidieron encerrarlos por "el bien común". Si Batman quería hacer algo de provecho debía hacerlo acabando con el mal de raíz._

—Supongo que estarás enfadado, y te aseguro que lo comprendo, pero tenía que hacerlo.— Susurré. mirando a Batman con una pequeña sonrisa que borré de mi rostro en cuanto fijó su mirada en la mía. Aquello ya no era tan gracioso. Solté aquella pistola trucada, cortesía del Joker, y retrocedí, cayendo al suelo tras tropezarme con los despojos de los guardianes mecánicos de Wonder City. El miedo me inundó, ¿Se habría enfadado por aquella broma? Solo era un arma de pega del Príncipe Payaso del Crimen, esta dejaba escapar una pequeña bandera acompañada de confeti al ser disparada. Sin embargo, el caballero se alzó, acercándose a mi y cerniendo una de sus manos en torno a mi cuello, levantándome del suelo poco después.

El dolor que sentí en la espalda al chocar con la pared no era nada en comparación de la presión ejercida sobre mi cuello. Una vez aflojó el agarre y pude hablar, apoyé mis manos sobre sus brazos para poder sentirme más seguro. Aquella fijación en su cuello me recordó a una soga y, aunque Batman tuviese en sus normas el "no matar", necesitaba sentirme más seguro. Tomé grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperarme con mayor rapidez y poder ser capaz de mantener una conversación con Bruce Wayne.

—¿Por qué mandaste el anónimo?— Hice una mueca, el "formato antiguo" a la hora de comunicarme jamás me había gustado, además, amaba los ordenadores con toda mi alma.

—Te eché una mano, de nada, Bruce.— El oscuro vigilante soltó un nada disimulado gruñido que heló la sangre de mis venas. Carraspeé, aquello no pintaba muy bien para mi salud. —¡Oh, vamos...! Hay muchos Bruce por Gotham, no te sientas tan especial, no lo eres.— Yo era, en pocas palabras, un genio. Wayne podía pensar lo que quisiera de mi, pero yo había descubierto su identidad secreta y la de toda su familia. Me soltó sin previo aviso, por lo que protesté y señalé que debía pagarme la tintorería.

Él, tan espeluznante como siempre, se limitó a hablarme con aquella voz que parecía sacada de un cuento de terror. —¿Qué quieres? No tengo tiempo que perder contigo?— Eso me dolió en el orgullo, ¿Quién podía no querer pasar tiempo conmigo, la mayor celebridad de Gotham, el ser más inteligente sobre la Tierra...? ¡Era imposible!

—En primer lugar, que uses un tono de interiores, pero eso no parece ser posible...— Mi voz chillona parecía retumbar incluso en los confines más oscuros de aquella sala. Batman me dio la espalda, cómo no, dispuesto a seguir a aquel idiota llamado Onomatopeia y olvidarse de mi. No podía permitirlo, tenía que prestarme atención a mi. Me obligué a ir al grano, todo por retenerlo y que se olvidase de aquel pequeño asunto. —Quieren matarme, Batsy, generalmente es algo normal, pero últimamente está sucediendo demasiado a menudo.— Bruce se detuvo, lo que me indicó que estaba escuchándome, buena señal. Ahora tenía que convencerlo de que me ayudase, algo mucho más complicado de lo que parecía a simple vista.

Como siempre, tenía un plan, una buena forma de convencerlo o, al menos, eso creía. —Si me proteges no desvelaré a nadie tu identidad y... Puede que te ayude, se acerca Halloween y tú sabes lo que significa eso. Quieras o no mi ayuda, sabes que la necesitas.— Me hizo una seña para que lo siguiese, por lo que asentí, enérgico. No creí que fuese a aceptar tan rápido, era como si me hubiese tocado la lotería. Lo escuché hablar, seguramente estuviese indicándole algo a ese estúpido mayordomo inglés que tan mal me caía.

—Vendrás conmigo, así te tendré vigilado. Como intentes una de las tuyas, acabarás en el hospital.— Una amenaza bien consolidada, sí señor. Negué con la cabeza varias veces, divertido, me encantaba tentar a la suerte. El Batmobile hizo acto de aparición y, cuando se abrieron las puertas, miré a Batsy con incredulidad. Él asintió, lo que me llevó a entender que por una vez tendría algún tipo de privilegio. Rápidamente, me apresuré a sentarme en el asiento del copiloto, algo emocionado a decir verdad. —Bruce... ¿Vas a dejar ahí a Zsasz? No cuestiono tu forma de actuar, pero...—

—La policía ya está en camino— Sus palabras me resultaron un murmullo confuso, no porque me encontrase mal, sino porque estaba ocupado en otro asunto que me parecía mucho más importante. Toqueteando la máscara de Batman, este despegó la vista del volante unos segundos para mirarme. Me encogí de hombros, no pretendía que alguien tan inferior como él lo entendiera. —Estoy buscando tu tono para interiores.—

* * *

><p>Dedicado, nuevamente, a Flos por ser tan especial para mi. Otras personas a las que se lo dedicaré son, sin duda, a Sam, Aki {No te olvides nunca de sonreír, cariño}, Herb {El único e inigualable, por algo tiene su adorable ego (?)} y Judith. Gracias a tod s por animarme.<p> 


End file.
